Imaginary
by alwayslove4u
Summary: The PTB give something back to Buffy after the events of Sunnydale one year later, but the question is can she deal. B/A 4EVER
1. Default Chapter

Title: Imaginary  
  
An: After the season finally (Chosen) I have respect for Spike even though I'm a die-hard B/A fan. I wrote this story out of the blue, but I hope you like it. Please excuse my mistakes.  
  
Summary: AU. This story is set one year after Sunnydale has been destroyed. The powers that be give Buffy something back that they took away from her. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Music: EvaneScence, Imaginary  
  
Venice, Italy  
  
*Ring*  
  
Buffy turned over and buried her head deeper into the pillows not wanting to answer the phone.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
She turned over and covered her head with the blankets trying to ignore the blaring sound.  
  
*Ring*  
  
*Ring*  
  
Finally giving up she answered it.  
  
"Hello!!!" She said.  
  
"Buffy it's me."  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy said as she pulled the covers from off her face.  
  
"Yes it's me. I was thinking about you and thought I'd give you a call. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah you did, but I want to talk to you now so I'm up and ready for a chat with my little sis. How are things in England?"  
  
"There fine. Willow and Giles are great. They said to tell you hi. Oh. Xander says hi too. You should see them when they fight its pure comedy especially when Giles and Willow talk in different languages and Xander feels left out because he doesn't know what they're saying. They told me what happen to you.  
  
"They did?"  
  
"How do you feel? What does Angel say about it? Does he want you back? Is he going to be apart of you guy's life?  
  
"What's with the 21 questions?"  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to know how you felt."  
  
There was a long silence before Buffy answered her.  
  
"I'm not feeling anything. It's like my mind is blank and I can't seem to recollect anything. There's so many gaps to feel. I try so hard to remember, but I can't." Buffy rub her almost round stomach hardly believing that a child lay there.  
  
"Everything is so different with me and Angel now. We hardly ever talk. I don't know how I'm going to get through this. It's different from slaying vampires or killing demons. I'm bringing a child into this world, Dawn. A world that could easily steel it away from me. Knowing what goes bump in the night makes me scared for my baby's life. I dunno."  
  
"Buffy you could get through this. It's a little different from what your use too, but I know that you can deal. You're the strongest person I know. Slayer or no slayer you can get through this. Have you a least told him?"  
  
"I did. He's flying in tomorrow. It's weird seeing him like this ever since that night he found out I had feelings for Spike."  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
"I do. I try not to think about it. I love them both. Spike is gone and Angel is here.  
  
"And alive now. I want you to be happy and stop dwelling in the past. It's not good for my little niece or nephew if you're always moping over the good old days. Just talk to Angel and tell him how you feel and if that doesn't work you can tie him up and make him listen." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I know that we don't see or talk to each other a lot, but you make me feel better when I'm down."  
  
"Your welcome. I gotta go. So I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Ok, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Buffy hanged up the phone and laid back down onto her bed and thought about what Dawn had told her. She was wise beyond her years Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy had awoken to the sound of rain and a banging noise against her front door. She climb out of bed to answer it. She opened the door and stared into those dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Angel walked in stepping out of the doorframe. Buffy closed the door. She turned towards him and a long silence fell over the room.  
  
Tbc. 


	2. Imaginary2

Part 2  
  
Buffy and Angel stared at each other not knowing what else to say.  
  
She's the one who insisted that I come, so she should be the one talking. Angel thought.  
  
"Ok I'll just break the ice and ask why you insisted that I come see you?" Angel sat down on the sofa waiting for Buffy to answer his question.  
  
"I asked you here because I needed to tell you something and to ask you about something that's been on mind."  
  
"Go head and tell me then."  
  
" I'm pregnant!"  
  
Buffy unbuttoned her rob to show him her stomach. The place where they child laid, sleeping, growing and waiting to born into the world. Angel sat there speechless not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth, but then closed it waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I know you don't know what to say and your going to be surprised when I tell you that you're the father."  
  
"That impossible. I haven't slept with you since.. Buffy interrupted him before he could continue his sentence.  
  
"I know Angel."  
  
" You know about what?"  
  
"About that day, the day where I was completely happy and content. I know about the day you stole from the world and me. I had a little vist from the Powers That Be."  
  
Angel looked up into her eyes and stared blankly at them. 


End file.
